The present invention relates to object detection, and more particularly to an apparatus for detecting an object in the path of a vehicle power window.
Power window mechanisms are commonly known. Recently, one-touch up power windows have been included in vehicles which allow the window to be closed by a single press of the power window operating button. Additionally, such mechanisms are known for vehicle sunroofs and the like. The proliferation of such power window mechanisms has increased the possibility that an object could be captured in the closing window.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an object detection system to prevent such possibility of capture. It is further desirable to provide a robust, reliable, lightweight and inexpensive system for vehicle use.